yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 024
"Duel of the Dragons, Part 2", known as "Victim Sanctuary: Become the Star Enveloping Destruction! Stardust Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the twenty fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on September 10, 2008 and in the United States on February 21, 2009. Summary Summoning the Dragons Akiza and Yusei continue their Duel. Akiza smiles as she inflicts more damage to Yusei with "Rose Tentacles". Yusei responds, saying that he was right, Akiza does enjoy inflicting pain. Slightly taken back, Akiza attacks him again. Yusei blocks with "Card Defense". As he begins his Turn, Yusei brings back the topic of Akiza enjoying inflicting pain. She tells him to quit saying that, that he's speaking nonsense. Yusei slightly turns the tables with "Junk Warrior" on his turn. The crowd are pleased to see Yusei take the upper hand. But Luna is anxious. She notices that Yusei isn't just fighting, he's trying to do something for Akiza. Akiza brings out "Black Rose Dragon" on her turn. Yusei's Mark of the Dragon lights up on his arm. She begins to lay onslaught on "Junk Warrior", but Yusei protects it and his LP with "Shield Warrior" and "Spirit Force". People begin to flee as the blast from "Black Rose Dragon" tears through the stand behind Yusei. The audience begins to hurl more abuse at Akiza, calling her a witch and telling her to scram. Akiza says it's true, she is the Witch, a frightful woman, who inflicts pain enjoys doing so. She laughs and explains that she finds it fun inflicting pain to those who drove her into solitude with her powers. Yusei solemnly stares back at her. "She enjoys it", he thinks, "but does she herself truly take pleasure in it?" Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses it to revive "Speed Warrior". Leo gets excited, seeing as this causes "Junk Warrior" to gain ATK. But Yusei tunes his "Junk" monsters to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Yanagi wonders if this could be Yusei's Signer dragon. Leo is confused as to why Yusei didn't keep "Junk Warrior" who was stronger, but Luna assures him that Yusei is trying something. The rest of the audience stare in awe at the magnificent dragon. The Mark and Akiza's past Akiza utters about the "wretched mark". Thinking if she didn't have this power... Yusei exclaims that she never enjoyed her powers nor did she ever take pleasure in other's pain. Akiza concurs and explains that the birthmark is a wretched mark engraved into the monsters, who have transcended past people. This is why she hates herself, she tells him. Flashbacks of Akiza using her powers in the past are shown. But the more she invited destruction, the more they changed to impulses for destruction. She gave up being herself, she explains and lifts the Black Rose Witch mask in front of her face, saying she created another self. While wearing the mask, she is not herself, she continues. She is not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain. That is when Sayer told her that she didn't need the mask. She is fine how she is. Those words saved her. She no longer needs to think, she only needs to live. Yusei interrupts, concernedly telling her that she needs to think on her own. Akiza shakes her head, saying she doesn't care, Sayer will think for her. Yusei shouts over, telling her not to run from it. Melancholically, Akiza says that she has to, she can't do anything. Yusei calls across that she can, the person who rejects that pleasure is inside her and as long as she feels that way she can still start over. There's still time for her to save herself. Upset, she quietly asks him to shut up. Yusei tries to help Akiza Yusei feels he can reach out to her. He orders "Stardust Dragon" to attack "Black Rose Dragon". He, Akiza, Luna and Jack's arms all begin to throb as their birthmarks react. A few petals are scattered as "Black Rose Dragon" is destroyed. "All I can do is feel", Akiza thinks as she lifts her mask towards her face and puts it on. This stirs some reaction among the audience. Akiza really is a naughty girl, Sayer jokes. Akiza begins her turn and revives "Black Rose Dragon" with "Wicked Rebirth". She activates its effect, "Black Rose Gale" to clear the field. The audience brace themselves. Seeing the danger they are in Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect, "Victim Sanctuary", Tributing "Stardust Dragon" to negate "Black Rose Dragon's" effect and destroy it. Jack comments that Yusei is the same as ever. Akiza continues her turn. She Summons "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" as uses it to take out "Speed Warrior" and drop Yusei to his last 400 LP. The effect of "Amaryllis" tears small chunks of concrete from the arena. One of which springs back at Akiza's face, knocking a chunk off her mask. Both dragons and "Amaryllis" are revived at the end of her turn. Yusei begins his turn and thinks up a plan for victory after discovering he has drawn "Cosmic Blast". He switches "Stardust Dragon" to Defense Position and equips it with "Prevention Star". On this note, Akiza uses "Synchro Back", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck, to be Special Summoned again next turn, allowing her to use its effect. Yusei ends his turn by setting 1 card. Akiza's resistance Akiza begins her turn, reviving "Black Rose Dragon". Her arm starts to throb as she does so. "Not so fun, is it?" Yusei asks. Akiza tells him to shut up. "It hurts, doesn't it?", Yusei asks. Worried, Akiza wonders why it's beginning to throb and why she isn't finding this fun. Yusei announces that the time for her to change has come. Her pleasure for destruction, which has tormented her all this time. "Hasn't the pain changed into a pain that those who bear the birthmark all share?" he asks. The mark is calling them, he suspects and for them to find the answer, they must think on their own. "Couldn't it be that the birthmark holds the answer?" Akiza responds to his words, asking what does a witch like her need to think about. As long as Sayer shows her the way and loves her, she proceeds. Yusei won't have this. He interrupts, telling her that she needs to love herself. Akiza claims to be incapable of doing that. Annoyed, she yells that to Yusei and asks if he can see that she's suffering. Her hair clip falls out in her rage. Akiza's hair falls into its familiar bangs as she activates "Black Rose Dragon's" effect once more. Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect once again Tributing it to negate the effect and destroy "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza notices the pain fade, but with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" now freed from "Prevention Star", Akiza prepares to attack for victory. For trying to make her think, Akiza calls Yusei a wretched foe. Yusei asks her, "If that's true, then why are you crying?" Yusei plays "Cosmic Blast" inflicting damage equal to "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to Akiza. With that, the remainder of Akiza's mask falls apart. Aftermath Yusei is astonished to see Akiza's eyes flooded with tears. She cries to Yusei to help her and crying by herself. The audience starts roaring at Akiza, telling her she got what she deserved. Sayer comes to Akiza's aid. He puts his coat over her shoulders and escorts her out, telling her she has done well. The MC declares Yusei the winner and Yusei watches Akiza as she leaves (in the dub, Akiza thanking Yusei for his help). Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Yusei Fudo :... continued from previous episode. Turn 7: Akiza Akiza draws "Ivy Shackles" and subsequently activates itIn the real game, "Ivy Shackles" is a Continuous Trap Card.. Now as long as this card is face-up, all monsters that Yusei controls will be treated as Plant-type monsters while it is Akiza's turn. Akiza enters her Battle Phase and "Rose Tentacles" gains one additional attack this turn. "Rose Tentacles" then attacks and destroys "Shield Warrior". The second effect of "Rose Tentacles" activates (Yusei 1500 → 1200). "Rose Tentacles" then attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Card Defense" to negate the attack and draw one card by discarding "Equip Shot". On Akiza's End Phase, the effect of "Ivy Shackles" deactivates. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws "Junk Barrage". He then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to "Special Summon" "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard (900/400) in Defense Position. Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. He then equips "Junk Warrior" with "Junk Barrage". Now if "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Akiza will take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. "Junk Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Rose Tentacles" (Akiza 4000 → 3900). The effect of "Junk Barrage" then activates (Akiza 3900 → 2800). Turn 9: Akiza Akiza draws "Copy Plant". The effect of "Ivy Shackles" reactivates. Akiza then Normal Summons "Copy Plant" (0/0) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Copy Plant" to target "Junk Warrior" and make the Level of "Copy Plant" become the same as the Level of "Junk Warrior" until the End Phase ("Copy Plant": Level 1 → 5). Akiza then revives "Dark Verger" (0/1000) in Attack Position as she controls a Tuner Monster. Akiza tunes "Dark Verger" with "Copy Plant" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates the second effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to remove from play "Wall of Ivy" from her Graveyard and reduce the ATK of "Junk Warrior" to 0 ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 0/1300). "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Junk Warrior", but Yusei removes from play "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard to prevent "Junk Warrior" from being destroyed by battle this turn. Yusei then activates his face-down "Spirit Force" to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 and add "Junk Synchron" from his Graveyard to his hand. Akiza sets two cards ("Wicked Rebirth" and "Overdoom Line"). On Akiza's End Phase, the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" expires ("Junk Warrior": 0 → 2300/1300) and the effect of "Ivy Shackles" deactivates. Turn 10: Yusei Yusei draws "Prevention Star". He then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to revive "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Defense Position. Yusei then tunes "Junk Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Stardust Dragon" attacks and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" (Akiza 2800 → 2700). Turn 11: Akiza Akiza draws "Magic Planter" and subsequently activates it, sending "Ivy Shackles" to the Graveyard to draw two cards.In the real life game, "Magic Planter" requires sacrificing a Continuous Trap Card, not a Continuous Spell. Akiza then activates her face-down "Wicked Rebirth" to revive "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position by paying 800 LP (Akiza 2700 → 1900). Akiza then activates the first effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy all cards on the field, but Yusei Tributes "Stardust Dragon" to negate the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" and destroy it. Akiza Normal Summons "Phoenixian Seed" (800/0) in Attack Position. She then sends "Phoenixian Seed" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" (2200/0) in Attack Position. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior". "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" then destroys itself after damage calculation due to its first effect. The second effect of "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" then activates, inflicting 800 damage to Yusei (Yusei 1200 → 400). Akiza sets a card. On Akiza's End Phase, "Stardust Dragon" is revived (2500/2000) in Attack Position due to its second effect and "Black Rose Dragon" is revived (2400/1800) in Attack Position due to the final effect of "Wicked Rebirth".In the real game, "Wicked Rebirth" doesn't have the effect of reviving a Synchro Monster from the graveyard at the End Phase. Akiza then activates her face-down "Overdoom Line". Now all monsters Akiza controls that are Special Summoned from her Graveyard will gain 1000 ATK ("Black Rose Dragon": 2400 → 3400/1800).In the real game "Overdoom Line" only targets Plant-Type monsters. Akiza then activates the third effect of "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" to revive it (2200 → 3200/0) in Defense Position.In the real game, you need to banish a Plant-type monster from your Graveyard in order to revive "Amaryllis" on the End Phase. Turn 12: Yusei Yusei draws "Cosmic Blast". His hand contains "Prevention Star", "Give and Take", "Urgent Tuning" and "Cosmic Blast". Yusei switches "Stardust Dragon" to Defense Position. He then activates "Prevention Star", equipping it to "Stardust Dragon" and selecting "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" for its effect. Now as long as "Prevention Star" is around, "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" is forbidden from attacking or changing its battle position. Akiza activates her face-down "Synchro Back" to return "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck and Special Summon it during her next Standby Phase. Yusei Sets a card ("Cosmic Blast"). Turn 13: Akiza Akiza draws. On Akiza's Standby Phase, the second effect of "Synchro Back" Special Summons "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates the first effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy all cards on the field, but Yusei Tributes "Stardust Dragon" to negate the effect and destroy "Black Rose Dragon". Before Akiza can switch her "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" to Attack Position and use it to attack directly, Yusei activates his face-down "Cosmic Blast" to inflict the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" as damage to Akiza (Akiza 1900 → 0). Trivia * Leo questions Yusei using "Junk Warrior" to summon "Stardust" as its ATK was higher. In fact, "Junk Barrage" was still active and (together with the Battle Damage) would have lowered Akiza's LP to 800, which would have prevented her from using "Wicked Rebirth" and limited her options. Also, Yusei could have still summoned "Stardust" after attacking with "Junk Warrior". This adds to Luna's comment that Yusei was trying to do something with it. As Yusei himself says, he was allowing Akiza to lash out so that he could take it and help her. * When Yusei activated Stardust Dragon's special ability to negate and destroy Black Rose Dragon's ability a second time, Stardust Dragon was hugging Black Rose Dragon to contain the destruction while Black Rose Dragon was whipping it. This symbolised how Yusei is trying to help Akiza throughout the duel as she tried to push him away yet he continues to endure pain to help her. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, when Divine/Sayer gives his jacket to Akiza, he did not say anything to Yusei. In the dub he told Yusei Akiza was not his concern and that he thinks he's done enough damage for one day. * At the end of the Japanese version episode, Yusei had dialogue. In the dub, it was Akiza. * In the original after the Duel, Akiza says "Help me". In the dub, Akiza admits that she's crying after she loses the duel. * In the dub, dailog is added as "Black Rose Dragon" tries to fend off "Stardust Dragon". In the original, Yusei didn't say anything during this. * In the original version, Akiza did not seem to be aware of the face-down card ("Cosmic Blast") Yusei had before he activated it. In the English version, she is aware of it at that point and asks him if it will be enough to prevent him from losing. * In the dub version, when Akiza tried to use the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy all cards on the field, she says that all of Yusei's cards along with the entire stadium will be destroyed. Mistakes * In the English version, Akiza referred to Yusei's "Shield Warrior" as "Speed Warrior". * In the English version, when Yusei Normal Summoned "Junk Synchron", he incorrectly said it Special Summoned another monster from his Graveyard. * In the English version, when "Junk Warrior" attacked and destroyed "Rose Tentacles" by battle, Yusei incorrectly said Akiza would lose LP (by the effect of "Junk Barrage") for each of her monster's ATK. * In the English version, when the attack of "Black Rose Dragon" hits "Junk Warrior" protected by "Shield Warrior", the original Japanese version of "Junk Barrage" can be seen behind it. * When "Black Rose Dragon" lowered the ATK of "Junk Warrior" to 0, it showed the LP meter. * The first time Akiza mentions "Wicked Rebirth", she calls it "Dark Tuning". The next time, she calls it "Wicked Reborn". * When Akiza activates "Magic Planter" she says it allows her to plant two new face-downs, when it only let her draw two new cards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes